Din's Fire
by Linkio
Summary: What happens when Din's Fire is used for "other" purposes? A war!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks everyone for reviewing my story, well if you count 4 people as everyone. Anyway, I've decided to put off Where's Mario for a while because it really needs to be edited (the plot), so the next chapter might take a while. Anyway, here's my first Zelda fanfic, so enjoy! Also, I don't own TLoZ, because if I did, would I really be writing this fanfic?

The sun set quietly on Hyrule. It was quiet in the quiant little village, as it rested peacefully among Farore's trees as Din's eye set slowly over them. As her eye retreated to it's resting place, darkness grew across the vast sky, making the air in the village very dim. all seemed at rest, that is, until two people had entered the Lost Woods.

The children gardened in clothes slowly crept through the night as the sky darkened, plotting the revenge they had worked on. As they passed the many passages, they reached an empty lot, filled with moss and stones. The two let out a small laugh, very sinister it was. One took out a log of wood, stolen from the Woods, as the other took two stones from the ground. The first walked up to a lonely tree, awaiting the second to do his part. He did, rubbing the stones until a spark appeared. It quickled went out though, but this was going greatly for the two juviniles.

The second walked up to the first, who had positioned the log carefully on the ground. He put the stones about 1 inch above the dried material and fastly scraped the stones against one another. Again, a spark appeared, but this time, it didn't go out. No, instead the flicker of bright flame took to the log, setting ablaze a small fire. Then suddenly, a bigger fire was among them. The two quickly took the piece of burning wood to the small tree, careful not to burn themselves.

Small flames blew up from the log, setting the tree's fresh leaves on fire. Soon, the whole organic specimen was ablaze, making a bright light and poofs of smoke coming from it. Then, the fire had reached another tree above it, then another, and another. The fire among the two children was so strong of temperature, they ran back a tad far, walking the plan they had kept only to themselves and their friends unfold.

Soon, the whole Woods were ablaze, just as the children had planned. It burned, making the fire just a bit brighter then Din's eye. As the beauty of the Kokori was being burnt, the children of it's village slept calmly, all except for one. That one was none other then Saria of the Kokori, a brave and noble little girl who was popular among the village and it's grand deity. She tossed and turned on her wooden bed, which tonight was not as comfortable as it usually was. She was having a nightmare, of her little village being burnt to the ground, which was the most terrifying thing a Kokori child could possibly think of. The only thing that would calm her is waking up.

That is what she did. She rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes, tired and worn out from the horrible dream. As she arose, she noticed a faint smell, one she had never smelled before. It was strong, tart to the nose. Her nose crinkled as she covered it, wanting to have it rid. She wanted to get to the bottom of it, so she walked out of her hut, still tired, but she could sleep later. She wouldn't.

So how was it? This suddenly came to me when I was replaying OoT with a friend, and I thought it was good enough to put out there for you to read. Reviews are always welcome, mainly because I love critism, both negative and positive. Also, can you guess who started the fire?

~Linkio


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked outside, she directly noticed that something was amiss. Although the sky was of a evil color, that was not what she noticed. She knew right away, that someone had contaminated the forest. Someone who wanted revenge. She knew this because she had the power to determine something's actions. That was the ability granted upon her by the Great Deku Tree when she had been officially announced as lady-chief of the village, despite Mido's dispute and fits.

As she wandered about, looking for a hint of this eerie feeling, she headed to her Sacred Place, hoping for some help from the three goddesses, their knowledge and power so mighty. As she wondered what do look for, she walked along the quiet forest ground, and climbed up the small ladder on the ledge behind Mido's house. As she walked by though, she heard a small noise pop up from the front of the house. It wasn't very loud, only a small rustle, but a noise nonetheless. She stopped for a moment, frozen on the crudely made ladder, trying not to make a sound.

Another sound followed after, which sound like curious footsteps in search of something. Saria started to grow worried, wondering what was moving around in the silent village. She knew it wasn't a member of the Kokori, as they tended to go to sleep and not wake up until their fairies told them to. If it wasn't a Kokori, then what in the world was it? Maybe it was the thing she had been searching for…

As it grew closer, she tried to escape it's sight of radar, inching up the ladder. It was coming closer, she could hear it coming near the ledge. Finally, she reached the top of the ladder, and quickly, but swiftly, climbed over it. As she did so, she also turned around, trying to get a good view of what was approaching her.

Then it began to come into view. It was not what she had expected, to her dismay. It definitely wasn't a monster, as it didn't fighten her at all. It wasn't an adult, as it was too short. It was clothed in green, and was rubbing it's eyes.

It was none other than Mido.

She was relieved, but at the least bit agitated. If Mido was here, she was probably going to have to listen to him give her a lecture or something about her sneaking around, which was ironic because she was the lady-chief and he was, well, a bit immature.

"Saria, what are you doing? It's dark out"

She stood there, more focused on her task.

"I'm just taking a night's stroll."

Mido's expression perked up a bit. He loved to follow Saria anywhere she went, much to her annoyance.

"OH, really? Can I come with you?"

Why is he always this eager around me, she thought.

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I could protect you from any evil lurking around in the forest."

Hooray, Mido thought. Maybe the Great Deku Tree will reward me, and then I'll be the most respected one in the village!

"I said I'm fine. It's not like there's anything out here that can hurt me anyways."

Mido let out a small frown.

"Ok… I'm just letting you know tha-"

Suddenly, there was a giant crackle of fire, as it bursted from Saria's right. Particles from it flew over her and Mido's head, landing near his house. Both of them turned quickly, worried of the sudden boom.

"AHH, WHAT WAS THAT?", yelled a scared Mido.

Much to their dismay, it was a explosion from the fire the two dastardly children had set aflame. It was the start of war.


End file.
